Maybe It's Meant To Be
by xKissedByShadows
Summary: I posted this before, but it was only a One Shot. I had added chapters, but then I deleted them all and didn't like them all that much . . . so I decided to just re-post this. I kept the other one up though because of the reviews. I am probably going to re-write the chapters. Well anyways, don't forget to review! I love reading them.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two hours since Beck had broken up with Jade. Everyone had left after a few more games of cards, and Beck was sitting at Tori's kitchen table while she cleaned up.

"You okay?" She called out to him.

He looked up at her, "Huh? Oh . . . yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

Tori frowned and put the cups she had washed back in the cabinet before sitting next to Beck, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I'm gonna have to sometime, right? So why not just get it over with?" He said, "I don't know . . . I was going to open the door, I really was, but as she got closer to ten, I realized I didn't want to open the door. I just knew that going back into a relationship with her would just make me more miserable." Tori nodded and waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Is that it?" She finally asked.

"I told you I didn't really want to talk about it," he sighed. "She just . . . she's a lot to handle. She's always jealous of other girls. Like you, I could just be _talking _to you and she would freak out. She didn't trust me enough. Sometimes I feel like she treats me unfairly, but I don't say anything." He paused, "Honestly? I'm relieved that her and I broke up. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me."

"So, you really are fine?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I am."

"You'll find someone better than her, Beck." Tori assured him, "Someone who will treat you equally, and trust you."

"Someone like you?" He asked.

Tori stared at him for a minute. What exactly did he mean? Did he like her? Tori's always had a slight crush on him, ever since her second day at Hollywood Arts when they kissed. Maybe that crush had grown? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you treat me equally. You trust me, right? So I'll find someone like you? Someone sweet, and nice, and caring . . . and beautiful." He said, staring into her eyes. A weird feeling was stirring inside of him now.

Tori smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "I should probably get going," he added and stood up. Tori stood up after him and walked to the door with him.

She opened the door when they got there, "So I'll see you later, Beck?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He said then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for listening to me, Tori."

Tori blushed and nodded, "Y-You're welcome."

He smiled and then left. Tori closed the door behind him. She smiled to herself and then walked upstairs. She put on some pajamas and then she fell asleep, thinking about Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori woke up the next morning feeling nostalgic. She couldn't forget what had happened with her and Beck yesterday.

She slowly made herself get up out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a mess, but she didn't care. She was looking at her cheek, the exact spot Beck had kissed yesterday.

'What's going on with you?' She thought to herself.

She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. Once it had, she stepped inside and took a quick shower. She got out, got dressed and finished her daily routine before leaving for school.

Tori was just closing her locker when Beck came up to her, "Hey Tori," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Hi Beck."

"Walk with me to Sikowitz?"

"Sure," Tori said with a small nod of her head. They walked in and sat down next to each other.

Jade walked in with Cat after, "So, you'll help me dogsit?" Cat was asking her.

"Yea-" Jade had begun to say until she saw Beck, "I can't, I have a date."

"But you just said-"

"Shut up, Cat!" Jade hissed.

Tori rolled her eyes as Jade and Cat walked away, "Jeez. She's already trying to make you jealous."

"I guess." Beck said.

"Are you?"

He shook his head, "Not really."

For the rest of the day, Jade wouldn't stop talking about her date when Beck was around. By lunchtime he just got fed up with it.

"He's taking me to some fancy resteraunt down town," Jade was saying. "He's rich, and cute, and a _great _kiss-"

"Alright, we get it!" Beck yelled out.

Jade gave him a smirk, "What? Jealous."

"No. It's just getting old, Jade."

Her smirk fell, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind."

"No tell me!"

"Why sho-"

"Guys!" Andre yelled out, "You're going to make Robbie cry again."

"Yeah, you should really stop fighting." Cat said.

Jade, of course, turned on Tori, "Fine. So why don't we talk about how annoying Tori is?"

"Jade, just because you're upset about the break-up doesn't mean you have to be rude." Tori said.

Jade then repeated what Tori had said in her favorite Tori impersonation.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said.

"Well that's what you sound like to me."

Tori groaned and stood up, "Whatever." She'd had enough of Jade's games. "See you later guys."

"C'mon Tori . . . " Andre said, as Tori walked off.

Jade smiled, "Finally, the pest is gone!"

Nobody said anything, well besides Beck who had plenty to say, but decided not to say anything mean. He glared at Jade and stood up, "Yeah? Well, so am I."

"Beck, wait." Jade said, "I'm sorry."

He stopped. He rarely ever hears those words come out of her mouth, "Say sorry to Tori." He murmured and kept walking.

He caught up to Tori, "Tori! Hey Tori, wait!" He grabbed her wrist once he caught up to her to make her stop, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Beck."

"I feel like it is. She's taking out her anger on you, and I caused her anger."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Well, at least let me make it up to you. After school let's go get some ice cream, or something."

Tori finally looked at him and smiled, "Alright. Sounds good. I'll meet you at your locker, alright?"

"Alright." Beck said, releasing her with a smile.

After school, Tori walked to Beck's locker, "Ready to make it up to me?"

"Yup, c'mon." He said and walked off with her. They got in his car and drove off to the ice cream parlor, which was down the street from the school.

They got out of the car and got in line, "What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla," Tori said.

"Boring."

"So?" She asked with a smile. He just shrugged and ordered two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Who's boring now?"

"Still you."

They sat down at a table and talked about random stuff that didn't matter. Tori was getting a weird feeling in her stomach the longer she hung out with Beck. As they both were finishing up their ice cream, things got weird.

Tori noticed that Beck was staring at her in a strange way. She suddenly felt weird under his intense stare. She smiled shyly, "Wh-what is it?" She asked.

He blinked, "I-I just . . . I never realized how truly beautiful you are."

Tori felt her cheeks get hot, "Th-Thanks."

He smiled slightly, "Sorry if I weirded you out."

"It's alright," Tori smiled, glad that the moment was passing. "You're always weird."

"You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked, imitating Jade.

Beck laughed, "Nothing, nothing."

"How cute," a new voice said.

Beck and Tori both turned to see Jade.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm having ice cream, with Beck . . . because we're _friends_."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Jade, maybe you should just go . . . ?" Beck asked.

She looked at him, glaring. The glare was only to hide the pain in her eyes, "Maybe I should."

"Jade, wait!" Tori said as Jade stormed off.

As Tori was getting up to follow her, Beck grabbed her wrist. She looked over at him.

"It's not worth it . . . " Beck said. "Even if you try to help her, she'll just shoot you down. Make you feel small."

"But I should-"

"Let her come to you if she needs help," he finished for her.

Tori sighed, look back over at Jade's disappearing figure, "Maybe you're right . . ."

"C'mon, I'll bring you home."

Beck let go of Tori's wrist and got up. They both threw out the remains of their ice cream, and got into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to Tori' house, they ended up just sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Towards the middle of the movie, Tori began to get uninterested. She looked over at Beck, who was still staring at the TV, but not really paying attention. He looked like he was in another world.

The longer Tori stared at him, the sooner she began to realize how extremely gorgeous he was, and the sooner she realized that the more awful she felt. She didn't exactly know where her and Jade stood, but would it be wrong to have feelings for Beck? This, she was not sure of.

Suddenly, Beck's gaze met Tori's and she looked down, flushing. She was embarrassed that he'd caught her staring.

"S-Sorry . . . "

He chuckled, "For what? For looking at me?"

"Well, I don't want to seem creepy . . . " She said, looking up at him.

"You could never be creepy to me."

Tori nodded, "A-Anyways . . . "

"Tori . . . ?"

"Yes?"

"Ever since Jade say us today at the ice cream parlor, I've been wondering . . . do you have any feelings for me?"

The question took her by surprise, and she honestly didn't know what to say. Did she lie and say no, or tell the truth and say yes? What would Jade do if she found out?

"I . . . I," she stammered. She sighed and decided to start over. "Yes, Beck. I do."

"You do?" He asked, she nodded in return. "Wanna know something?"

"What?" She asked.

Instead of saying anything, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, then pulled away quickly, "I have feelings for you too."

Tori blushed, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't anticipated the kiss. She blinked, trying to understand exactly what just happened.

'Beck kissed me,' she thought to herself slowly. 'Then, he told me he had feelings for me . . . '

"So what does this mean? For us?" She finally asked.

"It means whatever you want it to, Tori." He said and stood up, "Just call me when you have your answer." He gave her a smile before walking out the door.

The next morning, which was Saturday, Tori laid in bed, thinking about Beck.

'What do I do?' She thought to herself, 'If i say yes, Jade will hate me forever. If I say no I will wonder _what if _for the rest of my life. Plus, I really like Beck. But then again, Jade and I are kind of friends, right? If I go out with him, won't that make me exactly what Jade probably thinks I am? A backstabbing, boyfriend stealer? No. I didn't _steal _Beck from her, he broke up with her, but the backstabbing part? Maybe a little . . . no. Jade and I aren't friends. She makes that very clear every chance she gets.'

Tori kept contemplating this whole situation for a couple more hours. For a moment, she just stared at the ceiling and thought about _just _Beck. No Jade. She remembered all the times he'd stood up for her when Jade had been, well, Jade. She remembered the time that they thought that Tori was getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts . . . he'd been the first one to take action against Helen. Then, she thought about the kiss and how it really made her feel.

It made her stomach twist in knots. She could still feel his lips against hers, somehow.

It made her feel just a twinge of guilt though. Jade would be so crushed if she found out that Tori and Beck were going out.

Then just like that, she suddenly made her decision. She didn't know if it was the right one or not, but she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori pulled on some skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and some converse and walked downstairs. She walked outside and frowned when she saw that it was pouring. She sighed, but kept going. This couldn't wait, and it had to be done in person.

It was times like these when she wished she had a car.

Twenty minutes later, Tori found herself knocking on Beck's RV.

He opened it and was surprised at first to see Tori standing there, but then he smiled, "Hey Tori."

"Hi," she said, shivering a little. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" He said, moving over to the side, "Get out of the rain."

Tori walked in and sat down on Beck's couch. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Beck sighed and went to his bureau. he pulled out a band tee and some sweat pants. He threw them at Tori, "Put those on." He ordered.

"B-But - "

"I won't look." He said, facing the other way.

Tori hesitated, but she took her clothes off and replaced them with Beck's clothes, which were big on her small body, "You can look now," she said.

He turned and smiled, "Feel better?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, sitting next to her. He drapped a blanket over her shoulders. "So, what brings you here?"

Tori looked at him, a serious look in her eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, fully facing her now.

"Yesterday when you told me you had feelings for me, you told me to call you when I made up my mind."

"Yes, and?"

"And . . . I've made my decision."

"Which is?" He asked, hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he was going to like her answer.

"My decision is . . . I want us to be together, Beck."

Beck stared at her for a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly. He smiled, "You do?"

In response, Tori kissed him, which Beck gladly responded to by kissing her back.

Tori and Beck spent the rest of the weekend together, but when Monday rolled around, Tori was getting nervous. None of her friends knew yet. She didn't think any of them would have a problem with her and Beck being together . . . she was just worried about what Jade would do.

Tori heard a beep from a car and she made her way down the stairs, "Bye mom!" She said and left. She opened the door to Beck's car, "Hey Beck."

"Hi, Tori," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Ready?" She nodded.

The drive to Hollywood Arts was quick and quiet. Tori had a feeling that Beck was worried about Jade too. Maybe they'd get lucky and she wouldn't find out?

Too bad Tori wasn't always that lucky.

"Andre, Cat, Robbie?" Tori said, "There's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"Tori and I . . . are going out," Beck said, a smile on his face as well as Tori's.

All three of their eyes widened, "Really?" Cat asked. Tori nodded, "Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed, hugging Tori and Beck.

"Well, so am I." Robbie said.

Andre smiled, "Yeah, same here."

"I'm so glad all of you are so _happy,_" a new voice chimed in.

They all turned to see Jade, looking really mad.

"Er, hey Jade." Andre said, "Well I'd love to stay and chat with y'all but, I got, uhm . . . to be at a . . . place. Bye!"

"Oh, yeah I got to be at that place too." Robbie said, leaving Cat, Tori, and Beck with Jade.

"Aww, I wish they told me they were going to a place!" Cat said, oblivious to the fact that there really was no place.

"I thought you said you'd never do this to a friend, Vega." Jade said.

"I thought you said we weren't friends." Tori shot back.

Jade didn't respond. Tori was right, she _had _said that, but so what? She had just been hurt. Tori was obviously _not _Jade's favorite person, but she hadn't expected her to do something like this, "You're right, but I also didn't think you'd be like this."

"Like _what_, exactly?" Tori asked.

"Enough!" Beck said, "Are you guys going to get into a fight _everytime _you come into contact with each other? Listen Jade, I know you're hurt, but that's not Tori's fault, that's mine so don't take it out on her."

Jade stared at them both, "Whatever. It's not like I didn't see this coming anyways. I always knew you two liked each other." She said and walked away.

"I'm sorry about her," Beck said, frowning.

"Don't worry about it." Tori said, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Lunch time rolled around quickly. Everyone sat at the usual table, even Jade. It was silent and very awkward. When Tori tried to break it, Jade gave her a cold glare that made Tori bite back on her words.

"Well . . . at least there's no fighting right?" Andre said, smiling. Everyone gave him a look, except for Cat.

"Yeah, I don't like it when they fight," she mumbled.

"Then . . . let's just pretend that everything is normal. Okay?" Tori said, asking Jade. Jade responded by getting up and leaving. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Jeez, I'm sorry guys." Tori said.

"For what?" Robbie asked.

"If it wasn't for me, Jade wouldn't be making everything so awkward, and the 'Breakfast Bunch' wouldn't be falling apart."

"Don't blame yourself, Tori." Andre said.

"Yeah, we don't blame you, so you shouldn't either!" Robbie said.

"Thanks guys," Tori smiled.

Beck put his arm around her, "See? We have _awesome _friends."

"I know we do." Tori said, looking at him. As if she didn't already know that, "I just wish we had all of us." She added, looking off at the direction Jade had gone in.

"Forget about her, Tori. All she did was try to hurt you ever since you started going to HA, don't forget that."

"Alright . . . " Tori murmured, but somehow she still felt uneasy.

Jade had treated her badly even before she'd done anything to her. Now that Tori was going out with Jade's ex, what would she do? All the theories Tori could think of, she didn't like. She knew going into this relationship it would be hard because of Jade, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it all.  
But she would get through it all, for Beck.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days Tori went through classes nervous and wary. Jade hadn't done anything so far, expect give a few cold glares here and there, but Tori knew it was just a matter of time before Jade decided to get even.

Beck sighed, "Tori, please calm down. There's nothing to worry about. She can't do anything to really hurt you, now can she?"

Tori looked over at him, "I guess not . . . but you never know. She really loves you."

"But I really l . . . like you," he said. "I'm not going to let her do anything bad to you."

Tori smiled faintly, "Thank you . . ."

"Yo, Vega!"

Tori gave Beck a look as if saying, 'I told you so', and turned around to face Jade, "What is it, Jade?"

"Why don't we hang out sometime?" She asked.

Tori eyed her cautiously, "What? Why?"

Jade sighed, "I know we left off on a bad foot, so I want to make it up to you. We'll go out to dinner, my treat . . . and we'll pretend this never happened."

Tori stayed quiet for a moment, "Okay . . . when?"

"Tonight? I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sure."

Jade smiled and walked away, and Tori turned to beck, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure honestly, but maybe you shoul give her a chance."

She nodded, "I will . . . "

Seven o'clock came around fast, and Tori was still pretty nervous. She wasn't sure if she could trust Jade or not, but what would Jade really do? I mean, everyone knew they were going out to dinner tonight so she wouldn't do anything . . . bad. Would she?

A knock on the door made Tori jump a little, 'Jeez, I have _got _to calm down.' She thought to herself, as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey," Jade said with a smile.

"Hi . . . should we get going then?"

"Sure, but you don't have to be in such a hurry."

They left Tori's house and got into Jade's car, riding to No-Zoo, the new sushi restaurant. They got out and walked in, getting ready to order their food.

"Well if it isn't the girl who tried to kill my daughter," the owner said to Tori.

"I didn't try to kill her!" Tori protested.

"Whatever. What do you want to eat?"

Tori and Jade both ordered California Rolls, they weren't that hungry. Tori didn't even really want to eat. She wanted to go home, and get away from Jade as soon as possible.

"So . . . how are things with Beck?" Jade asked.

"U-Uh . . . they're great. I really like him."

She nodded, "Good. He deserves someone that really cares about him. He deserves someone that will treat him better than I did . . . "

"You didn't treat him _that _bad," Tori said, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, I did."

It was quiet for a few minutes, but then Tori said, "I'm sorry Jade. I never meant to steal him from you. I . . . was being selfish."

"No, you weren't. You didn't steal him from me. He kissed you, not the other way around. He obviously wants to be with you, and I shouldn't get in the way of his happiness. I just want him to be happy . . . even if that means he has to be with you and not me."

Tori frowned slightly, and continued eating, as did Jade. The rest of the dinner was in silence.

Later, after they paid Jade was on her way to Tori's house . . . or supposed to be.

"Hey, where are we going? My house is the other way." Tori said.

"You'll see. It's just a surprise."

"Well, I told my parents I'd be back before eight, and it's seven-thirty already. We should go back."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have you back before eight."

Tori sighed and looked out the window, "All right . . ."

Jade pulled over, in the middle of nowhere it seemed. There was a lake nearby though. She got out of the car, and so did Tori, "Where are we?"

"A lake . . . c'mon."

The walked down to the dock, "What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to show you it . . . you ask too many questions."

"Sorry."

"You know I've been thinking . . . I _am _mad at you for stealing Beck from me." Jade said, turning on her.

"What? You said it was okay. That you just wanted him to be happy."

"I was lying! I do want him to be happy, but not with a backstabber like you."

"Just take me home, Jade. I'm not in the mood for this."

Jade was crying, Tori realized, "Why do you get everything you want! All the solos, _Beck, _the Platinum Awards . . . everything!"

"So what? You're jealous? Doesn't mean you should hate me! I just work for it all."

"No, you don't! It's all handed to you on a silver platter and I'm sick of it!"

Jade pushed her hard, and Tori fell into the lake.

She came above the water to see Jade getting back into her car and driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori climbed out of the water and back onto the dock, checking to see if her phone was still alive. Luckily, it was, "Yes!" She said as she dialed Beck's number.

On the second ring, he answered, "Hey Tori, how are things going with Jade?"

"They'd probably be going better if Jade were _here._"

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"We went to No-Zoo, and then she took me to this lake . . . then she was like 'I am upset about you and Beck.' and 'You're a boyfriend stealer' blah, blah, blah."

"And then?"

"She left me here!"

Beck sighed, "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I don't know . . . some lake. She went the opposite direction of my house from No-Zoo."

"I know where you are, just stay put. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Beck came about fifteen minutes later. Tori smiled at him faintly as she got into his car.

"I'm sorry this happened . . . it's my fault." Beck said.

"Don't be silly, Beck. It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for her actions."

"If you say so . . ." he murmured, pulling ito her driveway.

"That was fast."

"Doesn't take that long," he said, and smiled. "You should go though, and get out of those clothes."

"Alright," she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow . . . "

"Okay, bye." Tori said, leaning in for a kiss. He gave her a quick one and pulled away. It was unlike any other kiss they ever shared, and it made Tori's heart drop for some reason.

She got out of the car and walked into her house.

The next morning, Tori got a text from Beck saying that he couldn't pick her up today. She sighed, and texted him back saying it was fine.

Her mom gave her a ride to school instead.

"I feel like Beck and I are already drifting apart . . ." Tori said.

"I doubt it honey," Mrs. Vega replied, "he obviously loves you."

"Love?"

"You can see it in the way he looks at you. He adores you."

"I don't know anymore . . . " she sighed.

"I'll see you later, Tori. Bye bye!" Her mom said as she left the car and walked into Hollywood Arts.

"Hey Tori, did you have a nice swim?" Jade asked, smirking.

Tori smiled back, "Yes, actually. It was really refreshing."

Jade's smile fell, and she shrugged, "Whatever."

Tori just kept smiling, and walked over to her locker. She pulled out the materials she needed for her next classes and as she was shutting her locker, Beck walked over.

"Hey Beck," she said, smiling up at him. He didn't smile back.

"Tori . . . " he started, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"I think it'd be better for us if . . . we broke up."

Tori's heart dropped into her stomach. It felt like her heart had cracked into a million pieces and it had a terrible ache.

"What . . . why?"

"It's just for the best . . ." he said, he didn't exactly look happy about it either. He kissed her head, and then walked away, towards Sikowitz's class.

She was hurt, confused, and sad. He obviously had feelings for her, right? That's what her mother said anyways. Then why did this happen? Why'd he break her heart like this?

She sighed, sucked in the tears, put on a fake smile, and walked into Sikowitz's like nothing had happened, even though she was crying hysterically on the inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's been bothering you all day?" Cat asked Tori as they were leaving school.

"What? Nothing . . . why would anything being bothering me?" Tori asked.

"Don't try to lie to me. I know something's up."

Tori looked at Cat and sighed. She might be crazy at times, but other times she was really caring, and smart.

"Alright, alright . . . Beck broke up with me today."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He just said that it was for the best."

"Did anything happen?"

"No, nothing! Besides the thing with Jade, nothing happened between Beck and I."

"What thing with Jade?"

"The other day we went out to dinner, then she took me to this lake. She got all upset over Beck and I dating, and she pushed me into the lake, and drove off."

"She left you stranded in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, but I called Beck and he came to get me."

"Were things okay while he drove you home?"

"Yeah, they seemed okay, but then I tried to kiss him and he kind of just . . . pulled away really quick."

"Oh . . ."

"Oh, what?"

"It's nothing," Cat said, and kept walking.

Tori caught up to her, "Tell me."

Cat stopped and faced her, "Well, maybe he broke up with you because of Jade?"

"You mean, he wants to go back out with her?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean . . . he wants the best for you. He probably thinks as long as you two are together, Jade will find more ways to hurt you."

"That . . . That probably is it."

"Yeah, probably."

"But then how am I supposed to get him back?"

"I don't know Tori. He might be reluctant to get back together with you if Jade still wants to be with him."

"So, I guess I can't do anything."

"You never know. Just don't give up Tori."

"You know Cat, even though you are a complete weirdo at times, and are super silly . . . you can still be serious, and very smart."

Cat smiled, "I try."

"We should get some ice cream."

"OMG! We should! One time, I went to get ice cream for my brother, and when I gave it to him, he started to rub it on his feet."

"And there she goes again," Tori said, smiling.

They got to the ice cream parlor about fifteen minutes later.

"I'm thinking ice cream isn't the best thing for us right now . . ." Cat said.

"What, why not?"

Cat pointed to a table in the corner of the ice cream parlor, where Jade and Beck sat with each other.

"I-I'm sure nothing's going on between them," Tori said.

"Let's just go, Tori."

"Yeah, let's go . . ."

As they were leaving, Beck looked up and saw them. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly, "Tori! It's not what you think."

She looked back at him, her eyes glistening already, and smiled, "It's okay, Beck!"

Cat frowned, and lead Tori out of the ice cream parlor.

* * *

I know these are getting bad, and I'm sorry. I know they are short, and I wish I made them all longer, but I'm running out of ideas! I really hope you guys like them, and I'm sorry they aren't as good as before.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori and Cat left the ice cream parlor and walked down the road to a nearby park. They sat on a bench and Tori just brokedown, and cried. Cat frowned and put an arm around Tori's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"I think you were wrong, Cat . . . I think he wants to be with Jade." Tori said, through tears.

"I don't think so, Tori. If he wanted to be with her, he wouldn't have broken up with her and then gone out with you."

Tori shook her head, "Maybe he was just confused. Didn't know what he wanted."

Cat sighed, "I'm sorry Tori," she said and gave her a hug. Tori hugged her back and cried a bit more.

"Tori," a voice said from behind them, moments later. "Can I talk to you?"

Cat and Tori turned to see Beck. Cat frowned up at him, and Tori nodded even though she didn't really want to talk to him. She didn't want to hear that he was back together with Jade, or anything like that.

Beck led her a few feet away from Cat, "Listen, at the ice cream parlor . . . it wasn't what you thought."

"Beck, it's okay if you want to be with Jade."

"I don't want to be with Jade! Tori, listen to me-"

"If you don't want to be with her, why did you break up with me? And why were you at the ice cream parlor with her?"

"If you would just let me explain-"

"What's there to explain? Isn't it obvious enough?"

"No, Tori, you've got it all wrong."

"I'm sorry, Beck . . ." she said, "I just really don't want to hear it."

She turned away from Beck, and wiped away another tear that had rolled down her cheek as she walked away from him. She stopped when she got back to Cat, "Can you walk me home?"

Cat gave her a weak smile, "Of course, Tori. Let's go."

Later that evening, Cat had decided to stay for awhile to comfort Tori. Tori finally told her what had happened between her and Beck at the park.

"Tori, you should have heard him out!" Cat said.

"But what if it's bad? I don't want to hear him say that he wants to be with her."

"He told you he didn't."

Tori sighed, "I don't know. I thought he was just saying that."

"It's be better to hear it from him first, than to make assumptions."

"I guess . . . but now what do I do?"

"Go to him, and find out what he was really going to say."

Tori looked at Cat, "Okay . . . maybe I will later."

"Alright, good. I have to go though, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Cat. And thank you."

"You're welcome," Cat said smiling, and left.

Tori spent the next half-hour contemplating whether or not to go see Beck. She thought of a million things he could say to her, but none of them she liked. She was thinking so negatively, and it wasn't like her. She hated it.

She sighed, got up, and bulled on her sneakers. Then walked downstairs, "Mom, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Alright, hunny! Not to long though."

"Okay. Love you!"

As Beck heard knocking on his door, he felt a glimmer of hope well up inside of him. He walked over and opened up his RV door.

"Tori?" He said, a smile tugging at his lips. He was so happy to see her.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!" He stepped aside and let her walk in.

"So . . . I was thinking about what happened at the park. I'm sorry. I should have let you finish. What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was trying to tell you that nothing is going on between Jade and I."

"Then why were you with her?"

"She wanted to take me out to talk. I figured it was just a closure kind of thing, so I went out with her. Then she talked about getting back together."

"And?"

"And I told her no, that I couldn't get back together with her."

"Why couldn't you?"

Beck smiled softly, taking Tori's hands in his, "Because I'm in love with Tori Vega."


	9. Chapter 9

Tori stared at him for a moment, then she finally spoke, "If you're in love with me, then why did you break up with me?"

Beck sighed, "I thought I was protecting you from Jade. I didn't want her to do anything to you, or hurt you. I thought breaking up with you was the only way to stop her from doing any of those things."

Tori punched his arm lightly, "You idiot. You didn't have to protect me from her. I could get through anything she threw at me, beacuse it would be for you."

"I know this now. I guess I just wasn't thinking then. I just wanted you safe. I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

Tori smiled and hugged him tightly. She was just so happy. She thought that Beck hadn't liked her at all, and that she was just some rebound off of Jade, but she was wrong. Dead wrong. It actually made her feel a little guilty to think something like that of Beck. How could someone so amazing do something like that?

Beck pulled back a little and kissed her.

"It's always been you, Tori. I don't know why I was so blind before."

"Better late than never, right?"

He nodded, "I really do love you, Tori."

Tori smiled warmly, "I love you too."

* * *

I know, I know . . . _worst _chapter ever! I'm sorry guys, I've just run out of ideas completely. So this is, unfortunately, the last chapter of this fanfic.  
**Give me ideas for a new fanfiction in the Reviews, please!**


End file.
